


5 Cups at the Red Door Cafe

by clio



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: Or, the five times Seunghoon has coffee and the one time he doesn't.





	5 Cups at the Red Door Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This couldn't have happened without my wonderful partner in crime - my beta, who knows who she is.

 

**CUP ONE**

 

 

The first time Seunghoon finds himself at the Red Door Café, it is quite by accident.

It is a balmy Sunday evening in the middle of Seunghoon’s 3rd year at university, and he is scheduled to meet with a study group to work on their semester-long project. Having spent most of the day outdoors lazing about with Mino, Seunghoon rushes to his apartment for a quick shower and to grab his books, his front door banging behind him as he jogs down the building’s stairs. He has vague notions of where to find his group members, heading in the direction of the campus library, but he definitely needs to confirm whereabouts exactly.

It is then that he notices that his phone is now completely dead. He had hoped to have enough battery to get him to the library and make a call, and, because the world hates him, he didn’t think to bring a charger. Internally, he groans, already imagining Seungyoon's lecture in his mind. Finding himself in desperate need of a place to charge his phone, Seunghoon makes a quick decision to pop into a quaint coffee shop he knows is on the way.

Stepping through the threshold, he’s immediately hit with the aroma of brewing coffee, the air perfumed with its earthy tones. He’s never been here before, but the shop’s bright red door is hard to miss. The shop is perfect for students, several tables lining its perimeter and all occupied with sleep-deprived students spread out over their books and laptops. Clutching his backpack straps, he makes his way to the counter, sparing a look at the baked goods carefully arranged in the display case.

“Hello, what can I make for you today?”

Seunghoon’s eyes dart to the smiling man behind the counter, the black apron snug around his waist a contrast to his crisp white shirt. He rests his hands lightly on the polished countertop, his large eyes kind as he patiently waiting to take Seunghoon’s order.

He is, without a doubt, the most handsome man Seunghoon has ever seen. There is an odd, nearly uncomfortable fluttering in his chest and stomach. Like butterflies. Or something.

Seunghoon breaks eye contact, cursing his choice to wear old sweat pants and pull his long hair back into a tiny bun. He tugs at the hem of his t-shirt, suddenly self-conscious, before he realizes that the Handsome Barista is still waiting for his order.

“Oh, um, I…” he falters. Seunghoon can feel his cheeks warming as his eyes dance over the menu, not comprehending anything he’s reading. “I don’t—I mean, I’m not sure.”

Handsome Barista nods his head in understanding. “You’re new here,” he says.

Seunghoon gives him a wry smile. “That obvious, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Seunghoon notes that Handsome Barista’s voice is clear and calm, carrying a soft texture in his words. “So, do you like sweet drinks?”

“Not too sweet, I guess,” he replies.

Handsome Barista considers this, head tilting ever so slightly. “You can’t go wrong with a vanilla latte. We happen to make them special here.”

“What makes them special?”

At this, Seunghoon’s poor heart almost stops because of Handsome Barista’s beautiful smile. “Now, now…that’s a secret!” he exclaims, sending the butterflies into overdrive with the wink he sends his way.

Seunghoon can only nod weakly in acquiescence.

As Handsome Barista goes about preparing the drink, Seunghoon can’t help but take in the slope of Handsome Barista’s shoulders, the gentle way strands of hair fall into his eyes, and firm grip of slim fingers. Although the fluttering seems to have settled down, he fears he has come down with something more serious. All the symptoms are there.

A crush. In the span of 10 seconds, he’s developed a crush on Handsome Barista.

“Here you go.” Seunghoon’s head snaps up as Handsome Barista slides a cup across the counter. “Give it a try.”

Immediately, Seunghoon’s stomach drops to the floor. He tries not to make a face as he gingerly picks up the paper cup and takes a tentative sip. It’s hot, it’s sweet, it’s also somehow bitter, and Seunghoon wants to spit it out.

“Well?” Handsome Barista is gazing at him in the same way his dog looks at him – full of eagerness to please and teetering at the edge of delight – and Seunghoon doesn’t even have to think about the words that come from his lips.

“This is great,” he manages, forcing the liquid down his throat before venturing another sip. It goes down a bit better this time, now that Seunghoon knows what to expect and can brace himself for it. “Really great.”

Handsome Barista is practically beaming, and Seunghoon feels that stupid flutter in his chest again. “I knew you’d like it! It’s a customer favorite.”

“It’s perfect,” he says, proud that at least this time he sounds convincing. “I’m sure I’ll need the caffeine – I’m supposed to meet up with a study group about... 5 minutes ago.”

“Oh no. They didn’t show up?”

“No, actually, I’m the one late meeting them,” Seunghoon smiles sheepishly. “Actually, do you happen to have a phone charger I can borrow for a few minutes? I don't know where I'm supposed to go and my phone just died.”

Handsome Barista hesitates, the tips of white teeth coming to chew on his bottom lip. “We’re not really supposed to…”

Seunghoon feels dread start to creep in. His group members would definitely skin him alive. 

“But you’re a new customer and one in need, so a few minutes won’t hurt,” Handsome Barista says, nodding to himself, feet already moving towards to the back room. When he returns, he has a thin cord in his hand. “The boss is always stressing customer service, after all,” he smiles, hand raised to pass the cord to Seunghoon.

“Who are you?” he blurts and instantly flushes. “I mean, what is your name?”

Handsome Barista just laughs, eyes twinkling with mirth. “I’m Jinwoo.”

“Seunghoon. And thank you for this, I really appreciate it,” he says as he reaches for the cord.

“No problem.” Jinwoo waves him over to the closest outlet near an empty table, before turning his attention to a small group of customers entering the shop. While Seunghoon waits for his phone to hold a tiny charge, he sips at his coffee and tries not to stare at Jinwoo as he goes about cleaning and helping other customers.

“All set then?” Jinwoo asks when, minutes later, Seunghoon approaches the counter to return the charger.

“Yes, thank you, again for all your help,” he replies genuinely. “I’m in some deep water with my group members, but nothing some groveling won’t solve.”

Jinwoo presses his lips together for a moment, before he pulls out a small paper bag. “Here, take them these. No one can stay mad when you’ve brought them snacks!” he says as he places a few cookies in the bag. He holds it out to Seunghoon expectantly, “It’s on the house.”

“That's really nice of you but...” he tries to refuse Jinwoo’s bag of delights with a wave of his hand, but caves at the sight of Jinwoo’s slipping smile. Seunghoon pulls out his wallet once more, “At least let me pay for them.”

But Jinwoo just shakes his head, his chocolate brown hair falling across his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. We give out samples of stuff all the time.” He holds out the bag again, and is decidedly pleased when Seunghoon accepts it from his hands. “You better go, those cookies are good, but they can’t work miracles if you end up being even more late.”

Seunghoon laughs and only momentarily relishes how relaxed he feels. “Um, well, thanks, again… Jinwoo,” he says, shyly trying on the name. He would love to continue to talk to him, the Handsome Barista, but he can already feel his phone in his pocket vibrating with incoming messages.

“Hope to see you around, Seunghoon,” is the last thing he hears before he steps past the coffee shop’s red door. 

 

 

**CUP TWO**

 

 

The second time Seunghoon finds himself at the Red Door Café, it is not an accident at all.

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning when he enters the coffee shop, intent on making good on visiting, or at least seeing, Jinwoo again. The place is busier than the first time he was there, people taking advantage of the good weather to get meet friends and spend time outdoors. The coffee shop’s windows are thrown open, its shaded patio filled with students and even families, relaxing and chatting over teas and cakes.

It is because it is so busy that Seunghoon doesn’t really have a chance to talk to Jinwoo. He’s not behind the register today, but has taken the position behind the espresso bar, his hands busy as he grinds espresso beans and steams milk, a hint of moisture at his brow. He is decidedly focused, his eyes rarely drifting beyond the ticket orders in front of him or the espresso machine at his fingertips.

Seunghoon debates whether or not he should try and say something, not wanting to be a distraction. Although, he can’t know for certain if Jinwoo would even remember him. Still, he came all that way, and surely a greeting wouldn’t be too much to ask.

His feet find their way to the pick-up counter, where he lingers until he can catch Jinwoo’s eye. After a few failed attempts, Seunghoon is feeling a bit foolish, tugging on the collar of his pressed shirt.

“Oh, hello again,” comes a greeting and Seunghoon’s eyes snap up to find Jinwoo smiling at him.

He breaks into his own answering grin. “Hello again.”

“You’re back,” Jinwoo slides him his drink. “And I believe this is your latte.”

“Right, yes.” When he takes the cup, their fingers brush, and the butterflies officially go crazy. He clears his throat, “I wanted to say thanks for helping me out last time. And for the cookies. My group members loved them!”

“I’m glad to have been of service,” Jinwoo chuckles, dismissively waving a hand. “Off to study again?”

“Um no, not today,” Seunghoon scratches the back of his neck. “I was just out for a stroll and thought I’d stop in.”

“You look pretty dressed up for just a stroll.”

Seunghoon’s answering smile is manic as he searches for something clever to say. Something witty. Something so charming that Jinwoo wouldn’t have a choice but to swoon.

Instead, he settles on, “Right?”

It would be great if the earth could just open up under his feet and swallow him whole. Internally, Seunghoon groans -- he spent way too much effort picking out his outfit and fixing his hair for all of it to go out the window because his brain broke on him. 

Whatever Jinwoo might have said in response is woefully cut short as a co-worker calls for him from further down the counter. “I’m sorry, we’re a bit busy right now…” he says distractedly. “But it was nice to see you again.”

Seunghoon nods and counts the interruption as a blessing in disguise. He’s sure his face has never been so red and he would love to abort this mission and make a hasty retreat. “Yeah, sure, don’t let me keep you. Um, thanks for this.”

Jinwoo’s eyes are warm when he turns back to him. “You’re welcome. Come and see us again.”

 

 

 

**CUP THREE**

 

 

The next time Seunghoon finds himself at the Red Door Café, he’s not alone.

He enters the coffee shop in the company of his study group, having suggested that they change their scenery from the library to something less stuffy and with more ambiance. It helps, of course, when he suggests the place that had supplied the much needed and much enjoyed cookies a few weeks ago.

While his group members locate tables large enough to accommodate them, Seunghoon approaches the counter, his steps cautious and full of anticipation. While there is definitely still a good amount of people filling the tables and chairs of the coffee shop, the crowd is thinner than his last visit, and Seunghoon can’t help but be hopeful.

“What’s good here?” he hears at his elbow, his friend and group member, Seungyoon appearing at his side.

“Uh... I’m not really sure.”

Seungyoon shoots him a questioning look. “I thought you said you come here often?”

“Yeah, about that. I…”

“Everything,” a voice pipes up from behind the bakery display case. “Everything is good here.” And just like that, Jinwoo appears as bright and as handsome as Seunghoon remembers. He’s wearing that patient and kind smile, and Seunghoon feels that tell-tale flutter in his chest. Those butterflies are vicious little things.

“Hello again, Seunghoon.”

“Hi,” he grins, delighted in the knowledge that Jinwoo remembers him after all this time. Next to him, he hears Seungyoon snicker before feeling a clap on his back. Glancing at his friend in confusion, he sees the other boy smirking, his gaze all too knowing. Seunghoon elbows Seungyoon in the side. Hard.

He can’t help but roll his eyes when Seungyoon begins chatting up Jinwoo, asking for recommendations and questioning him on where the shop sources their coffees. There is an ease about them, in the way that Seungyoon leans his hip on the counter, full of confidence as he makes Jinwoo laugh while showing off his rather extensive knowledge about their coffee selection.

It makes Seunghoon want to gag.

After watching Seungyoon’s lame attempts at flirtation for far too long, he decides he’s had enough. Full of bravado, he strides up to the counter.

“Oy, give it a rest, Seungyoon.” He edges the shorter boy out of the way with his shoulder, before turning his attention to Jinwoo. “I’m your knight in shining armour, here to rescue from the clutches of this boring guy,” he states gallantly.

Jinwoo’s eyebrows shoot up in obvious surprise, and Seunghoon thinks he hears actual gagging sounds from somewhere next to him followed shortly by Seungyoon’s retreating footsteps.

“Hello again,” Jinwoo chuckles, eyes full of mirth and Seunghoon’s heart quickens. “Your friend is quite the character.”

“Who, Seungyoon? Don’t believe anything he tells you,” he says easily. He could bust Seungyoon’s balls all day. “Especially if he’s said anything about me. Lies, all of them.”

Jinwoo laughs. “Oh, so he’s a troublemaker then?”

He shrugs. “If the shoe fits…”

“Hmm...a troublemaker and a knight,” Jinwoo tilts his head, a teasing smile playing on his lips. “I think you’re both trouble. Being friends and all.”

He’s pretty sure Jinwoo is flirting with him, and he leans into that realization. “Friends with who, that guy?” he points to Seungyoon’s general direction. “I’ve never seen him before in my life. No idea who he is.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, and definitely not friends. He looks like a troublemaker and I steer clear of those. Knight’s honor.”

At this, Jinwoo laughs openly, eyes sparkling. “Noted. So, what will it be, today?” Seunghoon can’t be sure, but he thinks he sees a challenge in Jinwoo’s gaze. His head is swimming. This is the moment -- the opening -- he’s been waiting for.

Your number, he means to say, but instead what comes out of his mouth is, “The usual..?”

He officially hates himself. Or his body. His stupid body with its betraying mouth.

And whatever it was that was simmering in Jinwoo’s expression diffuses into air. The moment sags -- lost -- as Jinwoo turns away.

“Alright, one latte. Coming right up.”

 

 

**CUP FOUR**

 

 

The fourth time Seunghoon ends up at the Red Door Café, he is determined.

He ends up at the coffee shop a week later, in renewed spirits and a ready smile edging the corners of his mouth. He’s decided over the course of the week to get out of his own head and make his intentions known. This isn’t who he is. He’s not the type to get all weak-willed when confronted with a pretty face. He doesn’t hesitate. Doesn’t play games. Usually, that is.

He blames the damn butterflies.

Seunghoon pauses before entering the coffee shop, patting down the sides of his hair one last time and doing a quick breath check before pulling his shoulders back and striding into the red door cafe.

But behind the counter is someone who is decidedly not Jinwoo. Down, but not out, Seunghoon still ends up buying a beverage, a velvety mocha, and waiting for nearly twenty minutes at a small table with perfect sightlines to the counter before giving up hope of catching sight of Handsome Barista.

Deflated, Seunghoon leaves the coffee shop. He just can’t seem to catch a break.

 

  

 

**CUP FIVE**

 

 

The next time Seunghoon finds himself at the Red Door Cafe, it is another busy Saturday morning with Jinwoo busy behind the espresso bar.

After placing his order, Seunghoon takes a moment to figure out his game plan, knowing he’d only have a small window of opportunity to achieve his goal of giving Jinwoo his phone number. In his pocket, he fingers the post-it note with its simple message:  

 

_I’d like to get to know you better. Call me!_

_-  Seunghoon (aka your knight)_

 

 

“Seunghoon?”

He turns around to see Jinwoo’s face peering up at him from behind the espresso machine. “I thought that was you!”

And the butterflies make themselves known.“Hey, good morning, Jinwoo.”

“We’re super swamped right now, so I don’t have a lot of time to talk,” he says, apologetically as if he didn’t just shoot an arrow straight through Seunghoon’s heart. “But here’s your latte.”

“Ok, yeah, thanks,” he says, crestfallen, as he reaches for the cup Jinwoo slid across the counter.

Scrawled across the paper sleeve is a series of numbers written in thick black marker, followed closely by a smiley face.

Seunghoon’s breath catches. He whips his head up to meet Jinwoo’s gaze. He dares not hope this is what he thinks it is.

Jinwoo shrugs a shoulder, amusement in his eyes. “I got tired of waiting,” he says with a wink before turning around and resuming his work, a slight flush apparent on his cheeks.

The butterflies are going wild, but Seunghoon doesn’t even care. He can’t help the stupid grin plastered on his face, as he picks up his drink and moves out of the way of the other customers. At the red door, he lingers, sparing Jinwoo one last look before walking out of the coffee shop, for once, on top of the world.

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

“This has been so nice,” Jinwoo sighs happily from Seunghoon’s side. They are hand-in-hand, walking under street lamps and starlight, having just finished dinner. It’s their official first date, and it has been everything Seunghoon could have hoped for and more.

“I feel I should be offended at you sounding so surprised,” Seunghoon huffs.

“I’m not! Can’t I say this has been nice and that I’ve really liked getting to spend time with you?” Jinwoo teases, leaning into Seunghoon’s shoulder. “You know what would make this night even better?”

They’ve stopped walking and are standing very close. Jinwoo’s eyes dark beneath long lashes. His breath traces the skin of his chin, and Seunghoon’s heart slams against his rib cage as he leans into Jinwoo.  

“Dessert and coffee.”

Seunghoon pulls back, blinks. “Sorry?”

A teasing grin slowly creeps across Jinwoo’s deceptively innocent face. “Yeah, we didn’t have dessert at the restaurant and all this walking in the cold puts me in the mood for something hot to drink. We can get a couple of lattes and share a slice of the cake at the cafe,” he tugs a confused Seunghoon along by the hand as he turns them towards the direction of the coffee shop. “They make a brilliant red velvet, which, you know, is not really something I would go for but you have got to try it…”

Jinwoo pauses when he catches a sight of Seunghoon’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah. Yes. Everything is great,” he tries on a smile.

“If you don’t like red velvet cake, there are others you can choose from, if that is what’s bothering you...”

“No, no, it’s not that. Not really, anyway…” Seunghoon stops walking, reaches out to hold both of Jinwoo’s hands in his. “Okay, I have something to tell you, but promise me you won’t think less of me.”

He can hear Jinwoo’s breath catch in his throat. He nods once, eyes impossibly large as he waits for Seunghoon to continue.

“So, I’m just going to say it,” Seunghoon mumbles before taking a deep breath and exhaling everything in a flurry of words. “I’m actually lactose intolerant.”

For a long time, Jinwoo is silent, his mind churning over everything that’s been revealed. Seunghoon waits with bated breath before Jinwoo reaches up and punches him in the arm.

“Ow!” He definitely wasn’t expecting this reaction.

“You’re such an idiot!” Jinwoo reaches out and pokes Seunghoon in the chest. “I was worried it was something big!”

“I’m sorry but the inability to process dairy seems pretty big to me,” Seunghoon claims, a protective hand over his stomach.

By this point, Jinwoo can’t help but laugh. “I could strangle you for the scare you gave me, but I won’t because even though you’re absolutely ridiculous, you are also very sweet.”

Seunghoon stops rubbing his stomach long enough to meet Jinwoo’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“All those times you came in and pretended to like those lattes…”

“Just to see you,” he states before wincing. “And I paid for it every single time.”

This seems to be the right thing to say, as Jinwoo walks straight up to Seunghoon and leaves a chaste kiss on the taller boy’s cheek.

Seunghoon can only grin stupidly. All those lattes were worth it to have this exact moment. He would do it all over again, suffer through all the discomfort once more, just to have Jinwoo look at him so adoringly.

“But you really are ridiculous, you know,” Jinwoo says, reaching for Seunghoon’s hand and continuing their walk to the Red Door Cafe. “I mean, who hasn’t heard of milk substitutes?”

 

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Seunghoon doesn't even like coffee, but that doesn't let that stop him from visiting the coffee shop with the red door every morning.


End file.
